The Journey of Regret
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Pernyataan cinta ia dapatkan sebagai ungkapan terakhir dari seseorang yang pergi untuk menjemput kematian. Bukankah itu menyesakkan? Tetapi, lebih menyesakkan mana dibandingkan dengan kepulangan yang ia tunda? Jika kau memilih opsi pertama, kau harus tahu cerita sesungguhnya. A sad stories about her love story.


_31 September_

Rambut yang dicepol dengan kepangan yang melingkar itu tampak lepek dan kusut. Beberapa anak rambut sudah menyerah dalam ikatan mengepang yang mulai mengendur, jatuh. Sebagian tersampir di telinga dan sebagian lagi menjuntai kebawahnya.

Melangkah dalam kegetiran saat pasokan oksigen tidak mampu terhirup dengan benar. Berkali ia terbatuk, sesekali ia menutup mulut dan hidungnya ketika asap mengurungnya dalam kepekatan mirip kabut tebal pasca hujan.

Ini adalah asap pembakaran dari sebuah gedung yang menyimpan banyak sandera. Ada rekannya di sana, yang mungkin kini sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

Kejamnya medan tidak memberikannya waktu dan ruang untuk sekedar berkabung, mengheningkan cipta seraya menundukkan kepala, apalagi untuk menitikan air mata. Peperangan tidak semurah hati itu pada prajurit sepertinya.

Baju zirah yang ia pakai telah sobek di beberapa bagian, bahkan ia kehilangan perisainya yang semula ia pegang dalam genggaman. Kini hanya menyisakan beberapa buah granat juga senjata _Luger PO8_ di tangan yang telah kehilangan amunisi.

Dari arah berlawanan, ia temukan seseorang yang melangkah dalam keangkuhan. Bibirnya yang kering menyisakan bercak darah yang serupa, terkatup rapat. Ia menghalau keinginan untuk bernafas secara serakah kala pengap membuatnya terengah. Ia berhenti melangkah.

"Berhenti di situ!"

Seruan dengan suara parau yang bergetar. Kerongkongannya kering karena dua alasan, tidak adanya air yang mampu ia temukan dalam kobaran api sewarna sinar surya, juga perasaan yang membuncah membuat ia seperti pengecut yang tak bisa bertingkah.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Perintahnya lagi kali ini penuh dengan emosi. Saat langkah kaki lebar enggan menepi.

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, giginya saling menekan dan ia menunduk dalam keletihan saat kekehan itu ia dapat atas jawaban dari apa yang telah ia perintahkan.

Ia tahu dengan pasti baju zirah yang orang itu kenakan masih rapi, ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi di sela gumpalan asap pekat yang tidak memberikannya penawaran selain penat.

"Kenapa Artur?"

Sosok yang dipanggil menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Dengan kedua alisnya bertautan dalam raut kekhawatiran. Ia hanya menyadari, bahwa yang ada di belakangnya adalah replika dari neraka lengkap dengan kobaran apinya.

Ia menarik napas. Tuganya telah selesai dengan nyawa yang masih menempel pada raga. Di saat yang sama temannya yang lain berpulang hanya dengan nama.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan mundur."

Ungkapnya dengan deru nafas yang tak teratur.

Ada tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan yang kelak suaranya akan ia rindukan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

 _Lebih dari itu._

"Kembali, dan pulang."

Luger PO8 di tangannya bergetar. Peluh bercucuran di pelipis, dagu, dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang membeku. Panas dan dingin bersatu dalam deru. Ia tidak mampu mengendalikan diri untuk bisa tampil lebih tenang, terlihat santai dan meyakinkan.

Mereka hanya saling membelakangi saat berkomunikasi dalam jarak 100 inci, masing-masing teguh dengan ego yang membumbung tinggi.

"Jangan remehkan aku."

Ia tahu orang itu hebat, melebihi senjata perang rakitan professional yang ada di tangannya. Orang itu kompeten dan kuat dengan aura mengerikan yang mampu membuat lawannya segan.

Tapi jam terbang tidak bisa menipu, kemampuan dan pengalamannya ada di bawah Arturia yang menjabat sebagai _Mayor_ dalam _Squad_ yang dibentuk oleh Kiritsugu, seorang atasan yang ada di markas tengan menyusun strategi. Suatu hari pasti orang yang sangat Arturia segani itu akan turun langsung dalam kobaran api.

"Ini tentang harga diri."

Ia tahu itu dengan pasti. Maju sebagai pahlawan atau mundur sebagai pecundang.

"Kau akan mati."

 _Kau tidak boleh mati._

"He? Aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu dan kita akan melewati malam yang panjang. Hanya ada kau, anggur, dan tempat tidur."

Ungkapnya disusul dengan tawa khas yang menggelegar. Angkuh dan panjang.

"Bodoh."

Apakah ini candaaan terakhir yang mampu indra pendengarnya gapai?

Ia enyahkan pengap dengan menutup hidungnya walau singkat.

"Arturia."

Jarang sekali ia mendengar namanya disebut secara satu kesatuan kata yang utuh oleh orang itu.

"Arturia Pendragon."

Bahkan dengan nama belakangnya,

"Kau tahu bukan, segala keindahan selalu menjadi milikku."

Ia menunduk, menatap tanah yang seolah bisa mengantarkan panas dari kobaran api yang jauh di sana, walau telapak kakinya berbalut sepatu perang berwarna legam.

"Kau indah, dan aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Sayang sekali."

Ia refleks berbalik, ia temukan Gilgamesh yang ternyata sudah berdiri menghadap dirinya, entah sejak kapan. Tanpa ia duga, Gilgamesh dengan pandangan lurus menuju matanya.

Ia merasa, asap membuat matanya perih.

" _Khe_."

Kekehan singkat yang angkuh, Gilgamesh meledeknya dalam wajah keterkejutan atas ungkapan dan posisi mereka yang berhadapan.

"Kau bilang aku akan mati ya?"

Katanya menatap cakrawala yang sayang sekali tidak ia temukan selain asap tebal yang mengaburkan pandangan.

Arthuria tidak menjawab.

Gilgamesh meraih lencana militer di bagian kiri dadanya, melepaskannya dan melemparkan itu pada Arturia yang menangkapnya sigap.

"Itu peninggalanku."

Ia menatap lencana yang sama seperti miliknya, masih bagus dan bersih. Tidak sama seperti yang tersemat di dadanya, penuh goresan dan kotor sekali.

"Jika memang aku mati."

Imbuhnya serupa ledekkan di telinga Arturia, ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan berkata, "Akan ku berikan pada Enkidu-"

" _Iie._ " Potong suara berat itu cepat, "Simpan itu untukmu Artur."

Sekali lagi, Arturia kirimkan pandangan penuh rasa terkejut pada sosok yang tersenyum meremehkan. Menyeringai.

"Apa pesanmu?"

Ia menurunkan tangannya menjadi sejajar dengan badan. Memegang erat lencana sebelum berujar, "Kau harus kembali."

Pandangannya berusaha menjangkau batu _rubby_ yang tidak bersinar, redup.

"Untuk Enkidu, juga seseorang yang penting untukmu."

 _'Dan untukku.'_

Arturia menatap tanah setelah kalimat terakhirnya.

"Katakan padanya, tetaplah hidup."

Arturia tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Dan untukmu, Artur."

Lencana di tangan, basah dengan keringat. Senjata di tangan lain bergetar dengan hebat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini ia tidak menampik, air matanya bukan lagi jatuh dengan alasan karena kepulan asap.

"Aku terlalu mengulur waktu." Kata pemuda itu dalam kalimat yang begitu ambigu, "Selamat tinggal."

Ia berbalik dalam jubah yang melambai arogan.

"Jangan mati."

Sejujurnya Arturia lebih suka dengan ungkapan, _'Sampai bertemu lagi.'_

Suaranya lepas bersama dengan tangis yang memuncak.

"Jangan mati, "

Hingga eksistensinya enyah, ditelan kabut, dalam, jauh, menepi, hingga tidak ia temukan lagi.

"Jangan mati, "

Gilgamesh, yang mungkin tidak akan lagi kembali.

"Jangan pergi, _boku no ai_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **The Journey of Regret** **© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _15 Agustus_

Musim panas empat tahun yang lalu

"Hallo, Artur?"

Hening menyambutnya, sebelum hembusan nafas halus yang terdengar, berganti batuk kering dari seberang.

"Y...ya?"

Jawaban itu terdengar parau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A...ah ya, tentu."

Kata suara di seberang sana diakhiri kekehan.

Membuat seseorang dengan balutan kaos putih mengulun senyuman dalam kerumunan orang.

"Kau, tidak lupa denganku 'kan?"

"A...apa? Mana mungkin!"

Terdengar gerakan, kasak-kusuk yang tidak wajar.

"Lalu, kau ada di mana?"

"..."

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, "

"..."

"Hallo Artur?"

"..."

"Penerbanganmu tidak mengalami penundaan 'kan?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini."

Dibalik kata-kata terakhir itu, ada tubuh yang membeku. Setelah salam perpisahan singkat mengakhiri komunikasi yang terasa sepat.

Sosok pirang itu mendudukan diri pada kursi berwarna silver yang mengilat. Ia pandang layar handphonenya dalam kegetiran yang luar biasa. Rahang mengras karena gemerutuk gigi yang saling menekan satu sama lain.

Di tangannya, sebuket bunga _Chrysanthemum_ kuning dengan sela-selanya yang kosong diisi bunga dafodil. Berpaduan putih dan kuning yang manis. Tergantung rapi dalam pegangan tangan kanan pemuda itu yang mengndur.

Kenapa?

Ia tak henti menyerukan tanya dalam benaknya. Kesungguhan yang ia bangun, juga rencana yang ia susun. Hancur bersamaan dengan ia yang harus pulang dengan karangan bunga layu.

Atau benda mengilat berbentuk bundar yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam kotak beledu di saku celana.

Gilgamesh, menunduk menatap ubin bandara. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, ia merasa hampa dan melayang. Pijakkannya terasa empuk, kakinya seperti jelly. Ia menanti dan seseorang itu tidak datang sampai saat ini.

Ada telapak tangan kecil yang menyntuh pundaknya, membuat ia terhenyak dalam rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat.

"Maaf."

Gilgamesh tahu, dengan siapa ia kini tengah berhadapan.

"Maaf aku terlambat Gil,"

Ucap sosok itu penuh sesal, "Di mana Arturia?"

Lanjutnya dalam gerakan badan mencari seseorang, saat tangannya masih bersarang di pundak Gilgamesh yang masih bungkam.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan mata merah sewarna darah, menyala dan penuh emosi yang membuncah. Ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dibaca, oleh sosok polos yang telah menyimpan rasa padanya sejak lama, "Enkidu."

Karangan bunga, cincin permata, bandara yang ramai di hari selasa. Ada hubungan baru yang terjalin berdasar pada sebuah kesalahan, yang pada akhirnya akan berbuah penyesalan dari seseorng beberapa tahun mendatang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _08 Agustus_

Ia terpaku masih dengan seragam militernya yang berwarna Abu. Membeku. Berlatarkan sebuah ruangan dengan kaca besar di sisi kanan, dengan iringan sebuah isakan.

Tangannya memegang topi yang nyaris tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya, senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Dia atas meja, ada kedua tangannya, juga pandangan yang mengarah ke sana, namun mengawang jauh pada nirwana. Luas tak terbatas.

"Tetaplah hidup."

Suaranya mengudara, datar dan serak pada bagian akhirnya.

Isakan itu semakin menjadi, raut bersalah ia kirim sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, pada sosok ringkih berambut panjang. Tersedu dalam tundukan dan kepalan tangan. Ini berat, bagi wanita itu teramat sangat.

Tak ada pilihan lain lagi baginya. Ungkapan berkabung ia utarakan sudah, kalimat penawar berbalut rasa bersalah juga sudah ia katakan padanya. Tapi tak ada balasan selain tangisan yang diiringi isakan.

Arturia mengerti, wanita di depannya memang butuh sendiri, jadi sudah waktunya bagi ia untuk beranjak pergi.

Topi beledu beridentitas militer masih ada di tangannya, belum mau ia kenakan sampai pintu keluar ia temukan. Derit kursi kayu berwarna coklat bergesekan dengan lantai marmer yang mengilat. Arturia berdiri tanpa banyak berbuat.

Tetapi, tangan itu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lebih mirip seperti cengkraman kuat.

Ia mengarahkan pandang pada sosok rapuh yang air mukanya belum mampu ia lihat.

"A...aku harus bagaimana?"

Pelan dan lemah. Tangan itu berkeringat,cengkraman yang semakin menguat. Arturia merasa, orang dihadapannya tengah merasakan sakit yang berusaha tersalurkan lewat telapak dingin yang bergtar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tetaplah hidup."

Jawabannya sama persis seperti ungkapan yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Tapi dia sudah tidak bersamaku."

Arturia termenung menatap tepian meja. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Untuk apa aku hidup?"

Racaunya beradu dengan tangis yang kini berubah sesenggukan.

"Dia sudah pergi. Pergi jauh sekali."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, terbesit dalam otaknya kenapa tidak ia saja yang meregang nyawa di medan perang sana. Tidak akan ada yang terluka, berkubang dalam duka, atau menangis tak terima. Ia akan tenang dengan kematiannya, terhormat sebagai pahlawan, mati dengan damai. Tanpa ada yang diberatkan, keberatan, atau terberatkan dengan kepergiannya.

"Aku-"

Arturia menatap sosok yang tercekat, wajahnya basah dan matanya begitu merah juga sembab, ia terlihat pucat.

"Aku sendirian sekarang Arthur."

Arturia menggeleng dalam ketidak berdayaan. Ada perasaan sesak dan membuncah. Deru jantung menyaingi jarum detik yang bertendum.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Kau harus di sini, tetaplah hidup, seperti yang ia pinta."

Katanya berusaha menenangkan, ia berusaha tenang.

"Ada jiwa yang harus kau jaga."

Suaranya seperti habis di kalimat terakhir.

Lalu pegangan itu mengendur, tidak lagi terluru, mundur, dan terlepas sepenuhnya.

Arthuria tersenyum kaku. Ia merasa sudah waktunya bagi ia pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum hal lain diluar prediksi dan keinginan terjadi secara tidak pasti.

Sejak saat itu, sejak ia temukan setangkai _chrysanthemum_ berwarma biru. Ia inginkan kehidupan baru.

Saat kepulangannya bersambut haru dua sahabat lama sekaligus telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga yang ia punya, berhambur dengan deraui air mata dari salah satunya, ia merasa bahagia dan akan menangis juga jika tidak ia temukan raut berbeda dari sosok pirang yang ada di belakang wanita yang memeluknya penuh sayang.

Sepekan lalu saat penerbangannya ia tunda dulu, sosok itu yang paling antusias menyambutnya. Berdasar pada pesan yang selalu pemuda kirim, ataupun telepon yang ia dapat. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Ia merasa bukan pada dunianya saat semuanya didistorsikan oleh hal bernama waktu.

Dingin.

Arturia merasa akan membeku berada di dekatnya, asing sekali. Sampai ia berani mengeluarkan kata, "Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyambutku?" Demi cairnya suasana.

Berharap candaan seperti biasa ketika mereka selalu bersama, bertiga, sebagai sahabat tentunya, akan menghangatkan udara diantara mereka bertiga. Namun, malah garukan kikuk di rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakkan.

Senyumannya luntur saat itu,

"Lalu apa kejutanmu?"

Katanya enggan lelah untuk melontarkan tanya demi sebuah kehangatan antar sahabat seperti sebelumnya, atau kehangatan yang menjalar dipipinya saat mereka berkomunikasi melalui sinyal satelit. Semua terasa jauh berbeda.

"Kami menjaljn hubungan!"

 _Bukan._

Bukan pemuda itu yang mengatakannya, tapi sosok ceria di nada suara dan gesturnya.

Dalam benaknya semua akan sama. Berada di jalurnya. Tetap sebagai sahabat tanpa ada romansa. Walau aromanya sudah tercium jauh sebelum ia putuskan untuk mengikuti kegiatan budaya dan bahasa di luar sana. Saat Enkindu, entah secara disengaja atau tidak, menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia tertarik kepada sahabat mereka. Gilgamesh namanya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak ingin lagi menuruti kata hatinya untuk mengambil langkah maju. Keinginan mendiang ayahnya agar ia menempuh pendidikan militer diambilnya tanpa pikir panjang. Walaupun setelahnya, ia masih merasa salah. Ternyata orang yang paling ia hindari, ada bersamanya di bawah perintah yang sama dalam _squad_ yang berbeda. Satu peruntungan yang tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Setidaknya ia memiliki sekat.

Dalam benaknya, disiplin yang kuat akan menekan sesak, hingga ia tak memiliki celah untuk memikirkan hal lain yang bisa menyakitinya.

Ia mengelap keringat di pangkal hidungnya, masalalu dan cuaca terik membuat ia kepanasan. Ia meraih sebuah lencana dari salah satu saku dalam pakaiannya. Menatapnya sambil erjalan saat sebelumnya terdiam ketika lampu hijau menyala terang. _Zebra cross_ terasa amat jauh dari jangkauan untuk sampai, ia lelah dan sangat kehausan.

Ada suara ribut-ribut dibelakangnya, saat ia ingin cepat menggapai mesin minuman otomatis di tepi jalan, ia dengar teriskkan dari suara yang amat ia hafal. Berbalik seolah dengan _slow motion_ , ia temukan sosok ringkih berambut panjang sewarna lampu hijau yang sebentar lagi akan muncul. Beradu dengan detik, ia berlari melemparkan topinya asal saat orang di seberang sana berlari seperti orang kesetanan tanpa mengabaikan orang-orang yang berusaha menahannya. Berniat menjangkau tengah jalan yang ramai dengan kendaraan untuk melenyapkan nyawa yang ada di badan.

Arturia berlari dalam kecepatan maksimal, meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan menyeretnya ke jalan.

 _"TIIITTTT"_

Namun naas, ada kecepatan yang lebih hebat dari langkahnya, saat sebagian dari tubuhnya tak mampu menjangkau tepian..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga undangan bersampul hijau dengan tinta emas itu ada di mejanya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan topi militernya.

Bertuliskan sebuah nama yang tidak ingin ia baca, mengeja berjuta kali kala hasilnya tetap sama.

Saat ia sadar, diamnya membuat cinta yang ia damba berlari menuju rentangan tangan yang lebih terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam kesadaran yang menipis, ia merasa sakit yang melebihi rasa tembusan timah panas yang sempat menyentuh betisnya. Bersarang di sana, membuat ia harus melakukan operasi dan terbaring dalam waktu lama.

Ini, seperti tusukan berkala yang tiada habisnya.

Ia mampu melihat kerumunan orang yang berteriak panik ataupun berbisik-bisik atasnya yang mulai merasa berat, walau hanya untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya.

Pandangannya menyapu sekitar, penyelamatan yang ia lakukan ternyata brrhasil, ia masih hidup walau orang-orang membawanya ketepian karena wanita itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

Ia tersenyum.

Ada sakit seperti sayatan pisau berkarat, disiram air garam pada luka yang terkoyak. Ia temukan cairan kental berwarna merah, mengingatkannya pada sorot jenaka seseorang yang sudah sampai di alam baka.

Ia menatap langit, merasakan oksigen menghilang, dan ia mengantuk.

Masih merasa sakit, ini lebih sakit dari pada seseorang yang meninggalkannya untuk bersama dengan yang lain, meninggalkannya untuk menikahi yang lain, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Masih dalam balutan rasa sakit, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan.

 _'Tetaplah hidup Enkidu, demi nyawa yang Gilgamesh titipkan dalam dirimu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah kematiannya bisa disebut kebaikan? Jika ya, bisakah ia mendapatkan imbalan?

Jika ya, ia hanya ingin kembali, pada masa ketika tiket yang ia miliki tidak bersarang pada tempat sampah di sudut apartemennya yang selalu sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N** : Saya rencanakan sebuah _sequel_ untuk fanfict ini. Yang terpenting, apapun yang orang lain katakan tentang OTP ini, saya akan tetap berlayar. Tidak ada kapal yang karam selama masih memiliki penumpang yang terus berlayar. Saya naïf. Tak masalah.

.

.

 _Nunnallyy, 16 Agustus 2016_


End file.
